Dreamingly awake
by MewMewCheshire
Summary: SEQUEL TO FALLING UNDER After escaping the gallery Garry finds himself with a new problem. Ib seems to have found herself a boyfriend. Garry admits he's willing to back off if he's a suitable match... but when he meets Ib's mysterious new suitor he decides he's going to fight to win her back. And he's not alone. The umseemingly duo of Garry and Seiran team up to reclaim Ib.
1. An Off Day

**A/N: Haroz everyone~! I'm back.**

**Right. So this is the sequel to Falling under. I'd recommend reading that first if you haven't already. I'm actually starting to feel a bit obsessive since this is my second fanfic for the same game... but who cares? Lately I've been reading a lot of "Garry has a girlfriend what the hell is Ib gonna do fanfics" So I decided to write the reverse.**

**Enjoy. Rate Subscribe Review~! **

Chapter one: An off Day

Slight rays of light stream through my window. Everything looks the same... plain and boring. Silence The only thing I hear is the ticking of a clock.

Tick

Tick

Tick

Damn. This sucks...

Tick

Tick

Tick

I've tried everything I could think of.

Tick

Tick

Tick

I turned on the TV, but nothing captivated my interest...

Tick

Tick

Tick

I've tried reading a book but the words seem to blur together, into squiggly unfocused lines.

Tick

Tick

Tick

I tried playing my guitar, but I just strummed it tunelessly a few times...

Tick

Tick

Tick

Sighing I closed my eyes and sank further into the couch.

...

Great. I think I can hear my faucet leaking.

Drip

Drip

Drip

Tick

Tick

Tick

Drip

Drip

Drip

Tick

Tick

Tick

Drip tick drip tick drip tick tick tick drip–

"Aaaahhhh! I'm goanna go insane!" I ran a hand through my already tousled lilac hair. I seriously need to get out more. I swear.

I. have. No. life.

My one day off and I can't think of one thing that'll keep me occupied for some amount of time...

Unless... I threw a glance towards my bedroom door.

No.

I'm not that desperate.

True to her word, when we returned Ib did repair the doll that had selflessly protected my rose for all those years. It now sat on a shelf in my room. Why my room? Because it kept nagging me to spend time with it, but I have a job so... yeah. I'm soooo not taking it to work with me. It settled for the bedroom. That's not creepy at all. AT ALL.

I sighed again. Wait... I know! I'll just call Ib and we can go to that café. The one that serves macaroons.

I fumbled around my coat pockets looking for my cell with newly found enthusiasm.

"Hello?" Ah... it's such a relief to hear her voice. Lucky we have the same day off.

"Ah, Ib. It's Garry." Duh. Caller ID. I mean I AM a contact on her phone right? Right?

"Oh hi!" Yay! She sounds happy that I called.

"Yeah. Are you free today? We could go to the café and get some macaroons. Since it's our day off I just thought–"

"Um that sounds nice..."

"Okay! Let's meet at the subway station–"

"But I have something to do today." Wha?

"Oh." Okay. Now I feel stupid. "Alright then."

"Right. So was that all?"

"Yeah..." The defeat clear in my voice. Gods I'm pathetic...

"Well bye... maybe next time." The line went dead.

Well. That was a bust. I wonder what she was doing.

Heck! What am **I** suppose to do now?!


	2. New

**A/N: Rate subscribe Review~!**

Chapter 2: New

In the end I decided to go to the café. Alone. By myself.

I sauntered over to my usual table, the one with the red roses. When the waitress came over to take my order, I simply said the usual. She smiled before saying "Oh, where your friend? You know. The one with the red eyes?"

"She couldn't come."

"Oh."

She walked away to attend to another table, leaving me back to my thoughts. Eating out alone...really isn't any fun at all... I pulled out my cell phone. There... really isn't any one I'd call to eat out with besides Ib. And I really need human interaction.

I typed in a contact. It dialed.

I seriously can't believe I'm calling him...

He picked up on the third ring. _"Hi?"_ Huh. He can't believe it either. See how far I've fallen?

"Hi... Seiran."

He laughed at the distain in my tone. _"And what do I owe the pleasure of your call to? I certainly hope you didn't call just to chat."_

"Actually I did..."

He sighed. _"I'm on my 15 minuet break; you know how my job sucks."_

"Yeah..."

Awkward silence.

He let out another sigh. _"You wouldn't call for no reason. This is about Ib isn't it?"_

"No..." Maybe?

_"You're lying~ It totally is."_ Damn.

"Have you been out with her recently?" I redirected the conversation back to him while staying on topic.

_"No."_ I could tell that bugged him. _"Why?"_

I ignored his question. "So you haven't either."

"Now that I think about it... she's been pretty busy lately. When ever I call to go out, she says she has something else to do. How long has it been since we got together? A month? Maybe more. Did I do something? Crap... if I did what could it be? Ib's the type to ignore the little things so it must have been pretty bad..."

"Pff!_ Now you're just freaking yourself out. Relax she probably just has some major project for college."_

"Yeah..."

_"Why am I consoling you? Go get a shrink or something." _

"What? You're the one who's a complete lunatic. You should have a psychiatrist."

_"Says the person who created me... At least you're sounding normal now. Or as normal as you get." _

I was going to give a reply thoroughly laced with sarcasm, but he cut me off. _"Great. I have five minutes to eat. Nice talking to you...Dad..." _

"Dad? Uh..."

He chortled with laughter then the line went dead.

"Jerk." I mutter.

My macaroons came then, all stacked on a small plate. I didn't really feel like eating them now.

What if Ib doesn't like me anymore? Does she hate me?

Jeez. Worrying about doesn't make me feel any better. I fingered a red macaroon, Ib's favorite. I shook my head. She's not here. I'll just have to enjoy them for the both of us. I popped half of it in my mouth.

The bell rang signaling another customer.

"Oh, so this was the café you were talking about! I've been here many times."

The other half of the macaroon fell out of my mouth and onto the plate. That voice. Ib.

"Oh... So you have... do want to go somewhere else?" And this voice! Distinctly male. She's on a date?!

"Na-ah! The pastries here are amazing."

No no no no no no no no no! This is not happening. Not... happening...

Holy shit. The... she... holding hands. Giggling... with guy...

They had moved into my line of sight. Her date was blue eyed and blonde. His golden hair fell in waves just short of his shoulders. He could probably tie it up in a ponytail like Seiran...

And he was incredibly... hansom. Why am I admitting this?

Before I could hide like I wanted to Ib spotted my table. I'm pretty sure my mouth was still hanging open.

She dragged her date over. She was smiling brightly.

"Hi Garry! Fancy meeting you here."

"Yeah..." I said I was coming didn't I? Or maybe she's already forgotten my pathetic phone call.

The boy cleared his throat. "Ib? Who's this?"

"Oh, this is Garry. He's a really good friend of mine." Great. Nice to know I'm stuck in the friend's zone. I never officially announced how I felt... but we've been through a lot together.

"And Garry..." I snapped my attention back to Ib. She gestured to the guy. Who I noted was still holding her hand. Quite tightly I might add... "This is Marcus." Huh. Nice to know...

Ib blushed a deep red ."My... um... Boyfriend."

Urk.

Oh. I get it. She doesn't hate me. She's just been spending all her time with this guy. There not just on a date. They're DATING.

He regarded me politely. He held out a hand in greeting. "A pleasure, sir."

I stood reaching across the table to shake hands. I gripped his tightly. "The pleasure mine..."

Cool. I towered over him a good four inches. He dropped my hand, shaking his own in pain behind his back. Marcus glared at me. I stared coldly back.

Ib seemed unaware of the tension.

She shifted onto one foot. "Shoot... Um... I'm gonna head to the bathroom... sorry guys."

Great. That leaves me here with him.

We didn't talk. We didn't break out into a fist fight. We just stared at each other, as if assessing the others qualities.

He's cobalt blue eyes seemed to be saying, "What's with the cold look? Are you like this with everyone?"

I sent him a message too. "Nope. Just you."

"Why? What did I do?"

"No reason. I just don't like you." Seriously. The kid gave off a really creepy aura...

He narrowed his gaze. "Just what are you to my Ib?

Oh. Getting possessive are we? "She told you. I'm a friend. A REALLY good friend."

"Yes. Well I'm her boyfriend." Ouch. Touché... "So back off."

Ib came back then. Marcus broke contact, to smile at her. She seemed oblivious to our exchange. "I'm going to get us a table."She smiled back at Marcus, then dashed off.

He turned back to me, plucking a red rose from the table. He gave a Cheshire like smile.

"life. It's a fragile thing..." he snapped the stem.

Is that a threat? Because I've been thinking about breaking something other than a rose stem...

Ib came back and pointed to a table in the corner. "This way~!" She sang. Marcus smiled blissfully, and allowed himself to be lead away. He glanced back at me with that stupid smirk.

"She mine now..."

The rose fell to the ground, dead.

I slumped back into my seat. Oh, I have a bad feeling about this...

Ib... Has a boyfriend. And he's not me I might add... but that's not why. If he's nice, honest, and truly loves her I'd give up... but he's not. I sense a weird feeling when I'm around him... It's not my place to interfere... but I don't want her to get hurt... I'm going to need help with this situation...

I pulled out my cell again.

He picked up in the fifth ring. "Wow. Two calls in one day. This has to be a record. This sure a hell better be good."

"Don't worry it's really important. Can you come to my apartment? Where are you?"

"At work dumbass!"

"Take a holiday."

"What? Why do you need me to come over ? Where's the fire?"

"Ib. She has a boyfriend."

The phone went dead.


	3. Dynamic Duo

**A/N: Right. I have returned. Sorry about that... **

**No I am not dead. I had this horrible case of procrastination. I was too lazy to write and I kept finding excuses not to. Then... pretty soon... I completely forgot about this story. I apologize. Anywho~ **

**Rate subscribe Review~!**

Chapter 3: Dynamic Duo

Seiran was already lounging on the stair rail by the time I got back to my apartment.

He ambushed me before I got to the top of the stairs.

"Alright. Spill."

"Yeash! Let me get in the house first..." I fumbled with the lock. Seiran made an impatient noise in the back of his throat. He snatched the key and jammed it in, shoving the door open.

He followed me around as I went to the coat rack and hung my jacket, then to the kitchen to drop off the house keys. I went to the fridge to get a drink. "Do you want anything?" I didn't want to be impolite.

Seiran growled. He stalked over and dragged me to the couch, shoving me down.

"No. I want details. What's this about Ib having a boyfriend? You could have said more on the phone..."

"Hey... you hung up on me." I muttered.

"It doesn't matter! Talk." He plopped down next to me, throwing an arm over the back.

"She was on a date. That's why she couldn't go with me today." I looked down at my hands, which were neatly folded in my lap.

"Wait, if she was on a date how would you know? Are you stalking her?" he narrowed his eyes as if I was the threat.

"No! I was at the café... the one I always go to. Then she walked in with this guy. Marcus..."

"Marcus..." he hissed.

"Yeah. And they were holding hands and everything..." I feel like a gossiping old lady….

"I don't like him already." Why am I asking this guy for help?

"He gives off a really bad wave... like he's gonna kill the whole town or something."

"Poor Ib... how did he trick her into falling for him? I wonder if I can do what he did..." How can you think about that now?!

I slapped the back of his head. "Hey! Focus."

"Sorry…"

"Anyhow what are we suppose to do?"

"Simple. We break them up." He stated this like it was the most obvious thing in the world. So I just deadpan.

"Uh-huh. That's easier said than done." I'll say. "With what army? From what I saw Ib looked pretty damn happy…" She did… And that's all that matters right? Why am I even considering destroying her happiness? Is it because the guy she's with isn't me? Gods… Seiran's right I think I need help….

"Oh you're helping me of course." How's that?

"Now that I think about it… maybe we shouldn't go butting into her personal life…" Yeah…. This sounds worse and worse….

Seiran made a noise that could best be described as a snort. "Now that you think about it?! Don't think, just do. We're in a crisis here."

He gave me a very intense stare. "Do you think this guy is her absolute soul mate?"I rolled my eyes. Dramatic much?

"Gods no." Farthest thing from it.

"Then we need to set her on the right track..." He stretches his arm out, reaching for some unseen point.

"Imagine it..." He gives a very deep heartfelt sigh. "Ib... spending the rest of her life... with someone who wasn't fated to be with her..."He made some sorrowful crying noises.

" We can't let her make that mistake! The obvious choice for a partner is sitting right here! It is I." He throws his arms out once more in a dramatic gesture, hopping off the couch. "Ib, I will gladly take his place. I could love you much more passionately than any of these idiots! I pledge my everlasting soul to thee. Choose me damn it!"

"Wow. Okay." That was... well... it was... yeah. "You should be on Broadway."

"Fuck off." He shot me a dirty look, sitting back down.

But he was now blushing so hard his whole face flushed a deep scarlet. I burst out laughing. I kept going till my sides hurt, by then I had fallen off my seat and now lay gasping on the floor for air. Very mature Garry. Very mature.

"Oh shut up!" I didn't think it was possible but he turned several shades redder. I barked out another short laugh.

"I mean I am the best choice... right?" He twiddled with his fingers in his lap.

"_Pff! _You sure sound confident for someone who just declared their undying love to an invisible avatar."

"Now you're just being mean." Seiran pouted.

His expression returned to normal _(or as normal as it gets) _"But seriously...you're not going to sit and do nothing right?"

I sighed. "I really... don't want to meddle with her personal life." He reverted back to pouting.

"But? " Seiran prompted.

"I don't like the Marcus kid. At all. And... I don't want Ib to end up with someone who isn't 100% committed..."

Seiran went into full sunshine mode. His smile went from one side to the other. "I knew it! So you're going to help me?"

"Guess so." How did this happen? Wasn't I the one who asked him?

"Yay~!" He started hopping around the room like a kid on Christmas.

"So this is a truce." I gave him a pointing look.

"Uh huh!" he nodded his head.

"This is temporary."

"Okay."

"Once we solve this problem we can go about like we normally do."

"Kay!" I swear he sounds like such a toddler sometimes...

* * *

I slumped back onto the couch after he left.

This... was absolutely crazy. I mean interfering with her personal affairs? This whole plan was going to backfire... And thinking about that, got me thinking about Seiran's epic love confession.

I started snickering again, but cut off abruptly. "_I could love you much more passionately than any of these idiots! I pledge my everlasting soul to thee. Choose me damn it!"_

I thought hard about these words, and I knew Seiran meant every one. Sighing, I sank closer into the couch. Why can't I be as open as he is? Just say it and see what happens.


	4. Living Nightmare

**A/N: Seiran's pov. **

**Just a note. Seiran refuses to say Garry's name, claiming he had to earn it. So he has very creative ways of referring to Garry. Same thing with Marcus. He'll be calling him kid for the whole story.**

** Sorry if the grammar is a little off.**

**Rate subscribe review~!**

Chapter 4: living nightmare

Wah... my one day off in a month and how am I gonna spend it? With HIM!

I let out a deep sigh, slurping on my milkshake. Great. Now he's got me coming to this stupid café. I checked my watch. 11:16. I was suppose to meet him at a park at 1:30. When he gets off his shift at work. What the hell? I have to take vacation time, but he's allowed to work his shift?! My pay got docked because of the short notice. I grasped my cup tighter, putting yet another dent.

This totally sucks. He better not have been lying about the whole boyfriend thing...

The bell rang signaling another customer.

"The third time this week. You must really like this place."

"Uh-huh! I love it here. This is my favorite restaurant."

Urk. That voice...

On a normal occasion I'd be thrilled to bump into Ib like this. On the contrary, said boyfriend at ten o'clock.

She's... on a date.

With this guy.

WTF?!

This is just what happened to him the other day...

Like a deer caught in the headlights, all I could do was stare.

They were still in their school uniforms.

Right. Today she only has one class...

And. Even more importantly...

They.

Were.

holding.

Hands.

...

Okay. So maybe he wasn't lying like I wanted him to... This is like a nightmare...

Ib turned her head and met my stare. "Oh! Seiran!" She grabbed her date and dragged him over to my table. I stiffened as they approached.

Ib smiles brightly. "Hiya! When did you start going here?" She didn't wait for an answer. "I only had one class today..." I know. I memorized your schedule. "So I thought I'd stop by and get some macaroons."

"Oh. I see." I flicked by gaze over to the blonde kid. "And who is this?"

"Oh. This is Marcus! He's... My... um... boyfriend..." Jesus... Ib turned back to him. "And this is Seiran. He's another really good friend." Ouch ... Like a brick to the head.

The friend zone.

Marcus held out his hand. "A pleasure, sir"

"Yeah. Sure." We shook hands.

Ib clapped her hands once. "Right. So... you look kinda down today. Do you want us to sit with you?"

Us? You Ib, most definitely. This kid? Not so much. "Ha...Ha... Naw you guys should get your own table. I'll be fine..."

Ib looked so disappointed I was tempted to change my answer.

"Well... if you're sure than..."

"Yeah... sorry 'bout that. I have to meet someone." That wasn't a total lie.

And with that Ib and that kid walked off towards another table.

I wanted to curl up in a ball and sit in a dark corner.

* * *

"Once I saw Ib and the kid... I couldn't just leave it alone."

"Huh. Sounds just like you." Stupid-purple-seaweed-head gave me a pointing look.

"So... I kinda... _followed them on the rest of their date..."_ I muttered.

"..."

Silence.

I looked up.

Stupid jackass was convulsing in peals of laughter. He bent over, clutching his stomach, while is laughing fit continued.

"Ahah... ha ha! Who's obsessive now? Aw man... If Ib saw you, she'd think you were some sorta crazy stalker!"

"I-I... she... might have spotted me a ... few... times..." My face grew hot. I stared intently at the ground.

"_Pff! _Okay, now that's seriously funny!" he shook with new waves of laughter, still bent over in the same position.

"Shaddup!" I swung my arm around his neck, trapping him in a tight head lock.

Jerk. He should know by now, I don't think rationally...

when it comes to Ib...

She's different. More so than anyone I've ever met. She's sweet and companionate. But fierce and stubborn. She's calm and cool. You can never tell what she's thinking. She's bewitching and mysterious. She keeps you guessing.

She has a strong will and fights for what she believes. She never gives up. When the world is against her... she will go on.

She is the earth to my lonely moon.  
She is the brilliant sun to my revolving planet, caught in her gravitational pull.

She is my everything.

And I'm not gonna let some kid steal her away.

Ib...

Why didn't you choose me?

"Urk! *cough* S-Seiran..." Oh. I forgot about seaweed head...

"No air! Can't breath!" I released my headlock hold and shoved him roughly away from me.

" *Hack. Cough* What hell?! I thought I was gonna die!" He glared at me. "What were you– "

He cut off his sentence. "You were daydreaming about her huh? You're drooling."

"Am not!" I wiped the back of my hand across my mouth. Okay. Now I'm positive my face was on fire.

He narrowed his eyes. "Oh, ho! You sick bastard. Now I know what you must dream about..."

I crossed my arms. "Can we talk seriously for bit please? I'm not the threat here."

"Aren't you?" He shook his head, returning to the matter. "Whatever. What did you have in mind for this little mission?"

"Something that will break them up for sure!"

I turned and started waling down the park's path. "Starting tomorrow, operation separation is a go."


	5. Separation

**A/N: Ib recently updated. There are new endings, new paintings, and a whole new dungeon!**

**If you have time please check it out~!**

**Rate subscribe review~!**

Chapter 5: Separation

_*Buzzst* "This is Pirate Gold to Serene Sapphire. Do you copy?"_

"I read you." I think Seiran's been watching too many spy movies. I mean, I get why we need the walkie talkies, bur why do we need code names? And more importantly...

Why does his sound so cool?! Serene Sapphire? It sounds so girlie...

"Lux Ruby is on the move. I repeat Lux Ruby is on the move. Do I pursue target?"

Lux Ruby? Oh. Must mean Ib.

"Affirmative."

"I'm in pursuit. Over and out."

I sighed. Apparently "operation separation" is more of a wait and see kind of mission. Keep an eye on the prize while assessing the enemy.

*static* "Pirate Gold to Serene Sapphire. Mayday! Lux Ruby has made contact with the Cobra. Do I intercept?" Cobra = Marcus? I think.

"Negative. Tail them from a distance. Stay out of sight."

"Roger that. I'll keep you posted."

A new thought crossed my mind. "Pirate gold? What's your current position?"

"15 meters from target; in a place out of sight. Currently on 106 going north." 106 huh? Let's see... I think if I go north too I'll cross his path.

"I'm not far from you position. Stay where you are and we'll met up and regroup.

"Roger."

"Over and out."

I turned back and headed the way I came.

This plan has... way too many holes in it...

Like I said before... it's gonna back fire...

* * *

"Serene Sapphire? Serene Sapphire! Come in! Do you copy? Where are you? I've lost track of the target!"

"I'm right here. Turn around idiot." I clicked off the walkie talkie.

Seiran spun around in alarm. His eyes were wide with shock. "Jeez! Don't scare me like that!"

He shook his head. "Never mind that... I lost her..."

I sighed. "She's at a small ice-cream stand with Marcus." I crossed my arms. "I passed them 'covertly' on the way over here."

Before I could say another word, Seiran dragged me off in the general direction I had pointed in.

* * *

"Oh! I heard the ice cream here was really good. Wait here. I'll buy one."

A few moments later she came trotting back with a vanilla ice cream cone in her hands. Ib had just taken a lick when Marcus said he wanted to try some. She held it out to him, and he put his hands over hers, pulling her closer to taste the frozen treat. Ib blushed.

He licked his lips. "Delicious..."

Ib was about to take another lick when the vender leaned over the counter and said " M-my, what a pretty lady you are." Ib dropped her hands to face him.

"Here have another one it's hot today..." He handed her a new vanilla cone. She stared at it then accepted with a smile. When the vender ducked back into the window he managed to knock Marcus's hand causing him to smear a little cream on his face.

He glared at the vender as he retreated, but his expression softened when Ib laughed at him. He soon laughed along with her.

I moved from my hiding spot in the bushes and made my way to the back of the truck. When no one was looking I ducked inside.

The vender was sitting under the counter muttering something. He glaced up and I caught sight of a familiar orange. Of course.

Seiran pulled of his mask and hat. "T-that was waaay to close... Gah! She was about to lick it again! That's an indirect kiss... It practically **is** a kiss!"

I shook my head. And looked around the shop. There was no one here but us...

"Okay. You had to do something. But where's the real owner?"

"Huh? Ummm... I tied him up and shoved him in a closet?"

I shook my head again. " You really don't think before you do..."


	6. Tattle-Tale

**A/N: Wow. 27 Unread emails from ? I love you guys. You just made my day.**

**Yay! I completed the new dungeon it is amazing~!**

**Oh! I'm doing a Q and A thing for falling under. If you have any questions please ask! Send me a pm or leave a review.**

**This is probably the longest chapter I've written. It'll set things in motion for the next half.**

**Can Ib forgive Garry after this? **

**Rate subscribe review~**

**Please? :3**

Chapter 6: Tattle-Tale

So that's how it went. Over the course of two weeks we pretty much kept tabs on them. Intervening when things got to hot...

How staker-ish right? Well that's what I told Seiran, and we decided to come up with a different approach...

"Hey Ib?"

"Oh. Hi Garry! How are you?"

"Fine thanks. Hey... Uh, I was wondering if you'd want to go to the park with me. We could just hang out and talk..."

"Let's see... Sure! I don't think I have anything to do today." Oh yeah. We made sure about that... Seiran said he'd keep Marcus occupied...

"G-great. I'll meet you there at... let's say at eleven?"

"Kay~!"

* * *

_Oh_, I thought.

Ib got to the park before I did. But it's like her to come early... nothing to get excited about...

I walked over to her slowly, pretending to be nonchalant.

"Hey Ib..."

She looked up, like I just pulled her out of her train of thought. "Oh. Hi Garry."

"Ah..." I ran a hand through my hair. "How long have you been here? I didn't keep you waiting long did I?"

She shook her head. "Nope. I just got here." She flicked her gaze to the right. _Liar. She's been here for at least half an hour. _

She seemed to shake off what ever she was thinking about, and surprised me when she suddenly grabbed my hand a few minuets later. Tugging she said," Let's go by the lake."

I let her drag me around, and after she found a place to settle down, we chatted. It stared off serious, first talking about work and college, but then we eventually eased down and just talked about random things.

Reminiscing.

I haven't... sat down and had a conversation with her in a while.

But eventually our talk brought to... Marcus.

"How's it going between you two?" I met her curious gaze.

"Hm? Marcus? Ah... It's difficult. I mean it's really complicated..." I looked at her pointing. "Not like that! Um, I mean is just that... He's really popular with the girls at the academy. He gets confessed to at least once a week..."

"Whoa... y-you're right... that is complicated..." she nods.

"Girls are vicious..." she mutters

"So... tell me some things about him." I looked over at her expectantly.

"Um...He comes from a very prestigious family and has a very impressive academic background."

_Great so the kid's rich? And smart?_ I feel like I'm being thrown into an even bigger hole... I mean I'm not a brain... but I'm not dumb either. But if there's one thing I most certainly am...

dirt poor...

She seemed thoughtful. "He plays several classical instruments piano, flute... Oh! He even plays the violin, like me." _Aw, c'mon! He even plays classical music?!_

"So... how'd you meet the guy?" I couldn't help but ask... I narrowed my eyes. I don't think I'm gonna like this answer...

"Let's see... It was a clear spring day..." She closed her eyes, as if imaging a sweet breeze sifting through the air. "It was at one of those tea parties my mother used to hold..." I forgot... Ib was from a very wealthy family too. She doesn't act stuck up... so it's easy to forget...

"Anyway... I always found those to be really boring, so I snuck away. I managed to slink back into the house, and when the coast was clear, I wandered back into the library." She laughed at the memory.

"I was really shocked to see someone already there. I thought it was one of my mother's friends, but it was a boy, no older than me. But... like I said I was really startled so... I screamed. Just a short yelp. And the boy shrieked too, because he was so caught up in what he was reading he didn't hear me coming. We stared at each other for a minuet, then I burst out laughing and the boy joined me soon after. We spent the rest of the day talking. It was rare to meet someone so close to my age, and I had a really good time... But eventually the boy's mother left, of course taking her son with her. And I haven't seen him since. Until last semester..."

"I was in my second year, I'd say two months? After our second little adventure. I was rushing back down the hall because I was being – I forgot something... when I bumped into him. literally. I crashed right into him. He... helped me up and well said some stuff and sent me on my way..."

"Wow..." Talk about a chance encounter... " 'Said some stuff' huh? Now you've got me curious...'

She blushed. "Um... something like the 'The sun... It shines brightly this time of day. But it is dim in comparison to you my fair lady...' or something like that..." looking down she folded her hands.

She looked back up after a few minuets of silence. "When my parents were alive, they planned on making me be the heir to their legacy... A family successor, since I was their only child. And... In these types of families, is common to have arranged marriages... Our family was well known and respected then, so I got a lot of offers starting when I was five. But my dad always turned them down, saying if we got this many now, then we should wait until I was older. Um... at the age of nine, one month before we fell into the alternate gallery, my dad got an offer from the Vulcan family. His son, Marcus Camteran de Vulcan, was proposing an arranged marriage. And for some reason my day agreed to meet with them.

But we never met up.

Because exactly one month later, Mom and dad died."

She sniffled. A single tear streaked down her face. I wanted to reach over and dry her eyes, but she continued. "When I met him a second time, I knew he was the one I was arranged to meet. I thought... I should at least give him a chance. After all, if my parent were considering him, it must mean he was a suitable mach for me. It was the least I could do. "

Abruptly changed the subject after that, signaling that she was done talking, but our little discussion had lost its comforting air.

* * *

I took her to the café after that, and Ib cheered up considerably.

She started to walk extra bouncy and hummed a cheery tune. I found this all very amusing because she's been to the same café eleven times in two weeks. Only this time I was taking her...

We took our seats, and I relentlessly asked Ib about how she was doing. How was school? Are you eating right? Getting enough sleep? Don't over work your self..."

Eventually Ib had enough of my pillow fluffing. "Garry... Yeesh! Give it a rest already. You sound like mom..." Laughter echoed behind Ib.

It was the waitress, June. She chuckled again. "I'll say. All he needs is a frilly apron..."

"H-hey you too?" They both laughed.

June asked what we wanted, and Ib and I both said "the usual" at the same time.

We all chuckled with laughter.

When she left, Ib leaned forward to ask me something.

"Hey, Garry... Why don't you get a girlfriend?" She looked up at me innocently.

I choked on my soda, nearly spitting what I had in my mouth out. "Wha?"

"I mean... You always look kinda lonely... So... why don't you have one?"

I swallowed thickly, choosing my words carefully. "I-I... I'm waiting for someone..."

Her expression remained impassive, reflecting only concern. "Oh! So you do have someone." She smiled. "What's she like?"

I swallowed rather loudly again. _Well here goes nothing..._

"S-she's so dense! And stubborn, and a horrible liar...I'm right here and she goes off and chooses someone else..." I trail off...

She laughs. "Now that's not much of a description... Well what can you expect? You missed eight years here Garry..."

I know. Those years of her life... I'll never get them back. She's not my little nine year-old anymore... I know that better than anyone. It's because she's grown up to be so mature and strong that I've realized what I had been truly missing.

I laughed without humor. "I know. She moved on."

"Garry..."

I smiled, thought it must have seemed forced. I patted her on the head like I used to, assuring her I was fine.

She smiled back sadly and reached up to move the lock of hair that fell in her face. She asked me another question but I wasn't paying attention. My eyes had locked on her wrist. A section of the flesh was swollen a ghastly dark purple. It was horribly bruised. I reached across the table and snatched her hand before she could pull away. I rolled up her sleeve. There were a line of bandages all over her arm.

"What's this? Where did you get all of this?" I was shaking with revulsion. _It must hurt a lot..._

"I fell..." her gaze shifted to the right. _Liar._

"Ib..."

"No seriously. I did." _Double lie. _

_"_I'm not kidding. What happened?"

_"_Tripped down the stairs..." _Back to the right again..._

"Isabel Marie Hart! Don't you dare lie to me." I pulled her hand closer to examine the wound.

"It's nothing!" She tried to pull her hand free, but I merely tightened my grip. "You don't need to know."

"The hell I do!"

"Look... can you just drop it?"

I grit my teeth. "How can I, Ib? Just let me take a look at it! From what I saw it was really bad. You could have a fracture!"

"Just leave me alone!" She wrenched her hand free. She was shaking. I dropped my hand.

I lowered my voice. "What happen? You have to tell me..."

"I don't have to tell you anything!" She spat out. "It's nothing!"

Then it hit me. It wasn't a mater of what did it...

It was who.

"Oh my god... Is it Marcus? Did he do this to you?" I whispered.

"What? No! He's been really supportive."

"Ib, if I it's him I got to know!"

"It wasn't Him!"

"Mgh! I knew that kid was trouble! No good lousy–"

"Don't talk about him like that!"

"Ib! I want you to stay away from him you got that? He dangerous– "

An icy cold passed over me, leaving me drenched from the head down. Ib was holding the flower vase at our table.

"You stupid jerk." She bit out. Tears were streaming down her face.

"He's trying to help me! And what have you ever done? Nothing! I'm hurting, and Marcus is helping. Why don't you get that?"

"But–"

"I hate you." She whispered

I froze.

"I hate you!" she screamed.


	7. Disapearance

**A/N: I'M SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY!**

**I completely forgot about this. Gah! And I said I didn't wanna be one of those authors who never update.**

**I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry.**

**I apologize to the world! **

Chapter 7: Disappearance

I sat there numbly, slumped into the couch. I hadn't really moved from that spot since I got back from our little outing.

"I hate you!"

I flinched as the words echoed in my head...

Oh gods... How did... that happen? I was just worried...

When did everything go so horribly wrong?

A single tear streamed down. I buried my face in my hands.

* * *

My cell rang for what felt had to be the thousandth time. But like all the other times before, I ignored it.

I was sorta on autopilot these past few weeks. I didn't make any unnecessary action, sticking to the bare necessities. I avoided as much social interaction as I could.

As I continued to ignore my phone, loud banning noises sounded on my front door. A time passed the knocking grew more insistent.

Then suddenly it stopped altogether.

_Finally_, I thought. I closed my eyes. Peace and quiet...

My phone started vibrating again.

Paying it no mind I started to drift; you know how you do when you lie down too long, when there was a loud crash. I bolted upright and stared wildly at the door.

It was Seiran.

Holding a crowbar.

I groaned and flopped back onto the couch, moving my arms over my head. " So all that knocking was you then." I muttered.

"Damn right it was!" He looked super pissed. His orange hair was messily bound with a leather cord, and he had dark bags under his eyes.

I sighed again. "I'm surprised you didn't keep going till I answered..."

"I only stopped because I had to run back to my place and get the crowbar." He waved it at me.

" You're paying for a new lock by the way. And if you wanted to come over ask like a normal person."

"I did! Pick up your damn phone next time!" He chucked my cell in my general direction.

"Not everything in the fricken solar system revolves around you ya know, and maybe if you weren't sitting in your stupid pity corner, sulking like an idiot, you would actually know what's going on in the world, so stop feeling sorry for yourself and get a grip, goddamn it!"

"That... Has to be the longest run on sentence I have ever heard."

Seiran gave a mad sound of frustration. "Run on sentences?! Do you not know what's happening outside your dark little hole?"

I laughed without humor. "We could be falling into world war III for all I know."

"Ib is in the hospital."

That did it. I was totally awake now. "Wh-what?"

"Ib. Is. In. the. Hos-pi-tal." He pronounced each syllable as if he were speaking to a toddler.

I was quiet of a minuet.

"Which one?"

* * *

We were sprinting at full speed when we reached the hospital. I put on my breaks as I crashed into the front desk. Seiran slammed into my back.

"Ib." I gasped out. "Which room is Ib in?"

The intern at the desk stared at me with a bland expression. Apparently hysterical people like us were common. "I need a last name sir."

"Hart." I bit out "Isabel. Marie. Hart."

She stared at her computer for a moment.

Seiran leaned over my shoulder. "I'm sorry... But could you hurry up?"

" I'm sorry Sir. I can't." She gave him a bored look.

After a few moments she looked back up. "What's your relationship to the patient?"

"**Brother**." Seiran and I said at the same time.

"**We're related**." Knock it off would you? I glared at him.

The receptionist looked doubtful. "Room 24 – Q."

"Got it!" Seiran and I raced for the stairs.

"Sir! Wait!"

"Sorry, we're in a hurry!"

"Sir! That's 17 floors!"

"We can make it!" Seiran called back.

"Sir, there's an elevator."

Too bad we didn't hear that part.

Because we were already 3 flights of stairs up.

* * *

17 flights of stairs later.

I threw open the door to her room.

Panting I stood in the doorway. I was too shocked to take another step. She was strapped to all sorts of wires and machines. The steady hiss of the oxygen tank, the dripping of the IV, the heart rate monitor. Her once shinning copper hair now lay dull and limp. She was a grayish kind of pale.

Seiran pushed past me and knelt down next to her.

"Ib... Hey it's Seiran. Ib? Can you hear me?" He picked up her limp hand. "I'm here. I'm not going anywhere." I sat next to Seiran.

"Hey. I... I wanted to apologize. I had no idea you were hurting so much. You should try to rely on us more. We're here to help. I know you hate me right now but you have to come back. People who are very important to you are really worried. It's time to come home... Please... Please come back..." I whispered.

She stirred and those crimson eyes stared back at me. I helped her into a sitting position.

"Oh gods! You had me really worried. Are you okay? Can I get you anything?"

She cocked her head to the side.

"Ib? your not still mad at me are you? I'm sorry... I'm really sorry... I'll pay attention more. Just say the word and I'll be there..."

She smiled. I'll never forget her expression.

She looked up at me curiously.

I didn't have to ask for forgiveness.

"Who are you?" My eyes widened.

She had already forgotten.


	8. Blank Slate

**AN: Rate subscribe review~!**

Chapter 8: Blank Slate

I blinked slowly. That can't be right... I must have missed heard.

She stared back at me, with no flicker of knowledge. Like she was meeting someone for the first time.

Seiran laughed loudly. " Ahhaha... That's a joke right Ib?" She turned to look at him.

"Y-yeah! A really bad joke..." I whispered hopefully.

She cocked her head again.

"Who are you?" She pointed at Seiran. He froze. He didn't move, or speak. Heck, I don't even think he was breathing.

"Ib... You have to remember us... I'm Seiran. And he's Garry..." He whispered. She deadpanned.

"You have to remember." He repeated.

"What about Guertena's gallery?" I jumped in. "Do you remember falling in? And the red hallway, you saved me from the Lady in Blue." I thought for a moment. "The Grey area. We were running from a bunch of paintings and you collapsed. I gave you lemon candy! It's your favorite."

"I remember the gallery. But I was alone. I don't go with anyone."

This... This isn't happening. I continued. "Mary! What about Mary? She was a painting we met in the gallery. And the rose exchange! I gave Mary my rose for yours... And I stayed behind...While you escaped. I was the Forgotten Portrait for eight years..."

"Mary? Yes I remember Mary. I don't remember her ever having my rose though." She frowned."But I did feel really sorrowful when I left..."

Seiran intervened. "A-and you fell in a second time. This time you traveled with me. You use to tease me about falling into all of the room puzzle traps. You said I helped you solve them faster. Oh! And the liar's Quest. You took the liar's quest to get the mermaid elixir so you could revive his rose."

"Yes. I remember falling in a second time. But again I was alone. I solved the puzzles faster because I had already done them before."

Seiran's hands were shaking so badly he had dropped Ib's hand entirely.

"So it's just us." He whispered. "You remember everything else... But us?"

"Then what have you been doing for the past few months? Who did you visit every weekend? Who goes with you to the Café?" I asked.

"School! What else? And I don't think I visited anyone! I'm alone... always alone..."

Her statement made me sad... If you truly have forgotten us, then you really would only remember being alone... We were constantly with you...

I smiled sadly... "I'm sorry. But please believe me. We are really good friends of yours, even if you don't remember us."

I was really surprised when she nodded. "I don't know why, but I feel like I've known the both of you for a long time..."

I breathed a sigh of relief.

It wasn't much, but it was a start...

* * *

The next few weeks were rather hectic... The doctors' couldn't find anything medically wrong with Ib, so she was discharged from the hospital. Seiran had this whole blow out argument about where she would stay. I let Him take Ib in. Partly because he'd be more persistent in asking questions to jog her memory, but really? It just hurts to see her now. When she looks at me without the warmth and friendship those ruby eyes use to have. Or when she asks me for my name again...

Anyway. It was about a week and a half after Ib moved in with Seiran. I was at my apartment trying to fix a floor board that had come loose in my bedroom. How did I find out that it was loose?

By falling into it of course...

The doll sat next to the tool box.

I reached out for another nail, and the doll dropped one in my hand.

"Thanks." I placed the nail where I wanted it, and tapped it with the hammer.

"No problem."

It spoke again after a few moments. "How come you haven't gone to work lately?"

I paused. "Dunno. Just haven't felt like it." Liar. You got fired for missing too many days.

"Huh. Then how come you haven't been out with Marie?" the doll had a habit of calling Ib by her middle name.

"Hm? I think... She just been busy..."

"Naw uh. You've been avoiding her." How would you know that?

"I've been with you long enough to tell when your lying." I gulped.

The doll glanced over my shoulder.

It seemed to notice something in the corner of the room and got up to investigate.

"Hey Garry! I think there's another loose board!"

My hand slipped and I wacked my hand instead of the nail.

"Ow..."

It giggled. "Aren't we accident prone today?"

"There was no reason to shout..." I muttered, rubbing my sore hand.

It giggled again, but then was serious. "Ne... If you could choose again would you have done it differently?" I knew exactly what it was taking about.

"No... Those years were the scariest part of my life... but... If it meant I could save Ib from the same fate, I'd gladly take her place."

"If what ever it is your worrying about is a big secret... If it's something you can't tell me you don't have to. But you want to you can tell me anything." It blinked, smoothing it's dress.

"Thanks..." I said. I really meant it. It smiled. Really big and wide.

My cell started vibrating then. I put down the hammer and with my non injured hand I checked the caller ID.

It was Seiran.

"Hello?"

"It's getting worse."

"What? What is?"

"Ib. You need to come over NOW." He hung up.


	9. Stagnation

**AN: Does anyone want to draw me a cover? :3**

**Preferably something with Ib, Garry and Seiran.**

**Laughs.**

**I know I don't need one, but the paint splatters? It's cliché-ish... **

**Send me a PM if your interested :3**

**Rate subscribe Review~!**

Chapter 9: Stagnation

When I got to his apartment, the door was already open. The whole place was a mess. And I'm not saying it because I'm a neat freak, a trait Seiran inherited from me.

The sharp crash of breaking glass interrupted my thoughts.

I ran into the kitchen. Ib was standing amidst a pile of ceramic shards, holding a soapy sponge. Seiran had his hands to his head, in a stressed position.

"Ooopsies! I don't get it... Let me try again..." she picked up another dish. By the pile of broken pieces at her feet, I'd say she's tried many times.

She made a step towards the pile of plates.

"Ah! Ib, don't move there's broken shards." I moved in front of her. She continued to reach around me.

"Ib... You don't have to wash the dishes. Why don't you just lie down?"

"Don't you think I've already tried that? Save your breath."I flinched as Seiran's words sunk in.

I let go of Ib, who giggled when she finally had another plate in her hands.

"What's happening?" I asked.

Seiran laughed without humor. "Didn't I already tell you? It's getting worse."

"What is?" I growled.

"Don't you see what's happening here?" He dropped his hands. His eyes reflected fear, and endless worrying ."She's forgetting things. Things about herself. Things she does daily. Things you don't normally forget. Memories. Basic survival. It's all disappearing. It'll all be forgotten. Just like us."  
I felt the shock of this realization jolt through me. I stumbled into the seat across Seiran.

He gave another bark of laughter, the tone closer to one of insanity." What? Did you think it was just some normal amnesia? One in which only we were forgotten? She regressing, damn it! It's not just us she's forgotten."

"Are... you sure?" I whispered.

He clenched his teeth. "Yeah. I'm positive." I gulped.

"It's definitely gotten worse. In less than a week she's lost a lot of her vocabulary. She can't spell, and can hardly read... She forgets if she likes macaroons... and often wonders what her favorite color is."

We both flinched hard as another plate crashed to the ground.

* * *

I sort of became Seiran's second unofficial roommate.

In a word? It was awkward.

We were both stressed because of our situation with Ib, and being at his place more than I was at my own? It didn't help.

Despite this, we tried to keep thing lighthearted and calm, for her sake.

She who seemed like she regained years of happiness.

Because... If she knew what was really happening to her...

That false sense of security would vanish.

Leaving nothing but the dark truth.

Sweet nothingness. And empty hope.

But our calm façade began to crack when she began forgetting more noticeable things.

And the more she lost, the harder it was for us to remain indifferent.

And frankly... It scared the heck out of us.

We didn't have a cure. We didn't know what to do...

We were loosing the one person who saved our backs over and over.

We can't even do the same.

It wasn't until she lost the ability to walk did I finally snap.

"Damn it!" I shouted as Seiran came down the stairs. I slammed my fist on the table making us both flinch.

"My god, we don't even know what we're doing!"

Seiran shifted uncomfortably.

"I didn't think it would get this bad..." I whispered. "What do we do now? We don't even know what caused it..."

Seiran shifted again.

"No leads...It's only getting worse." I muttered.

Seiran moved back to the right.

"God damn it! Would you just sit down?" I was tired of his twitching.

He bit his lip. It clicked. "Ah! You know something don't you! Spit it out."

"Now hold on..." Seiran held his hands up in defense as I approached him. "I don't know if this is related or not... But there was something left in her room at the hospital." He handed me a folded slip of paper.

I unfurled it. It was a sketch of a rose, done in red ink. The petals were bleached white, except for two. Shock and fear registered in my brain.

"I thought it was insignificant at the time, so I didn't say anything... but judging by your reaction, I'd say we're on the right track."

I swallowed thickly. "Why is this significant?"

"Because... I noticed as time goes by... as she forgets... little by little the color fades from the petals."

I was shaking.

"But we still don't know what it means or who sent it..."

Oh, but I did. Or had a hunch anyway. "I know who to ask..."


	10. Silhouette

**A/N: Review Review Review Please? :3**

Chapter 10: Silhouette

I actually got back to my apartment at a decent hour for once, Seiran trailing behind me. We left Ib back at Seiran's place, safely tucked in bed.

I unlocked the door and hung up my coat like usual, then proceeded to my room.

I poked my head in.

"My, my. You're home unusually early." My gaze flicked to the shelf in the corner of the room.

The doll stared at me quizzically.

"Ahhhhh... Yeah... I wanted to talk to you." Now it was my turn to shift uncomfortably.

"Ne? Me? What do you need me for?" It blinked.

I walked up to its shelf and handed it the sheet of paper. "Can you tell me what this is?"If it was connected to THAT place... then it should know.

The doll seemed to feel very tranquil. It closed its eyes and gave a soft smile. "It's a gift..."

"It is?" Seiran looked doubtful.

It's a gift. "Repeated the doll. "It's a gift form mommy."

My mouth hit the floor. "F-from Mary?!"

Seiran flinched. He wasn't there when it happened, but he knew who she was.

The doll paid no attention to our reactions. It grabbed the paper and dropped onto a lower shelf. It kicked open a drawer and disappeared inside. When it resurfaced it held a vile. The one Ib had risked her life to get.

The one with the mermaid elixir.

Slowly it unfolded the paper and uncorked the cap of the bottle. It dropped a few drops onto its cloth hands, rubbing them together.

Hands clasped as if in prayer, the doll began to chant. Its eyes glazed over as if in a trance.

"Things that are lost

and not yours to keep

I return it to thee

from the abyss of the deep

Touch of fire

In the light of a full moon

Give not into fear

Or be it your doom

Invaders from above

You hold the key

Save this world

That only you can see

Save this world

from a gruesome fate

save this world

before it's too late..."

The doll stopped speaking, and gently put its hands onto the paper. They disappeared, resurfacing a few moment's later. Doll now held the stalk of a rose. It had literally reached in and pulled out the sketch.

Oh, wow. Why am I not surprised by these things anymore?

It was crystal clear, just like Seiran's had been, except for two petals that were red. I looked back at the paper. It was completely blank, as if nothing had been drawn onto it in the first place.

The doll held out the rose, which Seiran took. He shot a knowing glance at me.

I gulped. Here we go again...

Back to the place... where we first met...


	11. Revelations

**A/N: Arigato~! For all your support.**

**Meh. I would have had this up a couple hours sooner if fanfiction wasn't being such a jerk... I wouldn't let me log in for awhile.**

**laughs enough of my ranting.**

**Rate subscribe review~!**

Chapter 11: Revelations

This time we were going prepared.

We had packed ten or so bottles of water, pen and paper for taking notes, the clear rose, and lastly the mermaid elixir. And better yet... the doll was coming with us too. Since it knew the place better than we ever could...

We had a long debate if Ib should come. Seiran and I were both against it, but the doll won in the end.

It kinda went like this...

"Marie has to come."

**"What? No she doesn't." **We spoke at the same time.

"Yes. Yes she does."

"Nu uh!" Seiran childishly said.

"If she doesn't come, then you won't be able to find the gate." The doll crossed its arms.

"The gate?" What gate?

"The Fabricated World. It's the gate. The beginning and the end. It's where you start, it's where you leave."

"How come we can't find it?"

"Cuz Mommy don't like you~!" The doll sang. Why do I feel offended?

"Well then..." Seiran admonished.

"And anyway, she said she wouldn't reveal the entrance unless she was there. So there."

The doll glared, daring us to contradict it.

Seiran gave me a sidelong glace. I shrugged.

And that was that. Ib was coming.

I sighed. We were headed back to Seiran's place, the doll tagged along as well. We decided it was best to camp out there till the next day, after a night's rest. Considering it was closer to the gallery, his place was better to set out from than my apartment.

I dropped our "bag of supplies" near the door, and slipped my shoes off.

"I'm going up stairs to check on Ib." Seiran said.

"Hm? No, it's okay I can check on her." I made a move toward the stairs.

"It's okay really... I can go." Seiran started shuffling faster.

"Why don't you just sit down, you must be tired... I'll go." I matched his brusque march."

"Same for you. Get something to drink. Take a nap."

"Ha, ha. I insist." I threw an arm out and grasped the stair railing, shoving Seiran back a step.

"Naw, I got this." He shoved back.

We were pretty much wrestling at that point.

My, that escalated quickly...

"I'm sure Ib would rather have me check on her." He couched, as I swung around, catching him in a headlock.

"Oh yeah, how come?" I grunted as his elbow connected with my stomach, loosening my grip.

"Oh, I mean I have been living with her for almost three weeks now. I sure she'd... MUCH rather see someone whom she's know for awhile... than someone she only seen twice!" He growled.

"I've known her longer than you have!" I roared, throwing my hands up in the air.

"O-ho? But she don't know that~!" Seiran sang.

"Oi!" The child like voice made us pause.

The doll sat on the second step of the stairs, arms crossed. "Girls, girls, your both pretty. I'll check on Marie." It smiled showing all of its... wonderful charm...

I shot a glance at Seiran. "On second thought go ahead. You check on her. Like now."

The doll frowned.

I sighed. I suddenly felt really tired.

Seiran went to check on Ib while I got settled into the couch.

I rubbed my temples in a futile attempt to subside the headache threatening to split my head open.

Just a few hours... Till it begins again.

* * *

We were packed and set to go. All we needed now was Ib, whom Seiran went to get. When he didn't come down for several minuets, I started worrying, and soon found myself waking up to stairs.

I paused when I reached the door. It was partly open. Pushing it open I stopped to find Seiran gently shaking Ib.

I knelt down next to him. He turned back to me, shuddering hard enough that I could feel the floor vibrating. "Ib... Won't wake up."

My eyes widened. "What?"

"No matter what I do or say... She doesn't even move..." Were we too late?

His expression held such loss and desperation...He looked as though he wanted to break down and cry.

"Relax lover boy. She's not dead." The doll climbed up onto the bed and waved the rose in front of our faces. "But she's getting near it."

The rose had one faded red petal. The rest were colorless like glass.

"This... is..."

"The rate of her regression." The doll stated.

"Think about it. Your rose is reflected off of your true spirit. Garry, yours is blue, symbolic for your believe in impossible miracles. Even though you don't believe in a higher power, you believe all things have a turning point." I flinched at the accurate analysis.

The doll turned to Seiran. "And you. Your rose was clear at first, since you truly believed that you didn't have a soul. But now it is a deep purple singling elegance and enchantment as well as mystery and undying love. It is also a combination of red and blue." Seiran didn't react to the dolls words.

"Marie's spirit is being moved, not erased, mind you. And since her rose has nothing to reflect her true nature on, it's bleached of her original color."

_Then... That faded red petal... Is all she has left of herself._

"If you get to the gallery before it turns completely clear, then she should be fine. But if you don't... She won't last long. Her spirit will move on, to wherever it's being pulled to. That kind of change is not reversible..."

_And under these conditions…. _

_The last sliver of hope…._

_ A thin as thread…._


	12. Appearances

**A/N: Tsumimasen! Gomedesai! I'm sorry!**

**Has any noticed that all of my author notes have been dedicated to me apologizing for my incompetence for my lack of updating? What happened to posting every day... **

**I apologize. There I go again! **

**(Heck, does anyone even read these anyway?)**

**I'm sorry...**

**There was another project that demanded my immediate and undivided attention. Then my mom reset the K9 web protection thingy and fanfiction got blocked. So then I had to use another computer to post this...**

**But I will try to update more often. **

**Enjoy. Subscribe review~!**

Chapter 12: Appearances

"Oooo... Look at that one! This is sooooo cool~!" Seiran was dancing around the gallery like a little kid...

I face palmed myself. "Oi! Seriously? We are on a very important mission. I repeat. We are not here to sightsee!"

"But... I didn't exactly get to enjoy the gallery last time... Not with everything trying to kill me and all..."

He took his time studying each painting.

"Focus. We need to save Ib, lest you forget..."

Seiran gave a bland look before retreating back to where I was standing.

I gave a sigh of relief. "And be careful! You're the one carrying Ib, so don't go running around the gallery like a crazy person."

"Fine..." He pouted.

Funny. You'd think he'd be the one completely focused on the task at hand... I looked over at him.

He was carrying Ib bridal style, with a bored expression on his face. But then I noticed how his hands were quaking, and that his steps were kinda shaky.

He was scared, terrified even. I get it. He didn't want to go back. After he just got out...

What if what happened the first time was a fluke? And that he wouldn't be able to return again?

He was stalling. But that was time we didn't have.

The doll whispered from its perch on my shoulder. "It'll be fine. Her regression has stopped. See I told you... Just get her to the gallery."

"She alive sure..., but barley..."

It must have been an odd sight. Two 6'3 tall guys, who look practically identical except for hair styles and clothing choices, towering over everyone else. One Is carrying an eighteen year old teenager who clearly looks like she's at the age where she should be walking by herself, aside from the fact the she appears to be in a coma. The other one is carrying a rather large, rather heavy backpack, with a creepy looking doll perched on his shoulder. Yep. Typical day in the gallery.

We pretty much wandered the entire first floor so we decided to head back and explore the upstairs level.

We were walking down the hallway following the stairs when Seiran suddenly stopped. I thought he just found another painting he liked so I kept walking.

But I hadn't taken three steps before Seiran lashed out and yanked on my arm, sending me backwards, crashing into him.

"Owww... What was that for may I ask?" I glared at him.

He didn't answer. I looked down at him. He stared at a specific painting down the hall, with a look of pure horror on his face.

Okay. Maybe I'm exaggerating a little bit... But he had to be pretty freaked out because he wasn't even complaining that I was sitting on him.

The people who passed us looked at us strangely. Then I realized what it looked like...I scrambled off of Seiran.

He seemed to have snapped out of it somewhat and slowly rolled to his feet.

"You going to tell me what's happening?" I looked over at him expectantly.

He treaded carefully down the hall as if there were lasers on the floor or something.

He stopped again, thought less abrupt, and shakily pointed out a painting.

It had a gold frame. It was the second to last painting in the hallway.

The Lady in Red.

I couldn't help it. I laughed. Really hard.  
"No no no no! That's not it! Look carefully!" Seiran tugged on my arm.

He was till clearly scared out of his mind because he was still shaking, hard enough to rock the both of us. So I ceased my chortling and did as he asked.

It was the Lady in Red painting.

And she was not sitting regally in her frame like she should be...

She was banning on her canvas like it was a window. And the scary part was... I could hear her yelling.

"Seiran! Master! You have returned! Master! Over here!"

Seiran gulped. "Past relationships aren't healthy for romantic ones..."

He grabbed my arm and dragged me off the opposite direction.

"Master! Don't make me come over there you little fox you~!" She called after us.

"Um... Hey Seiran? I don't feel so good any more..." I tugged on his sleeve.

I heard a rattling noise as we rounded a corner.

"Just you wait... Huh? What is this?! No! Let me down! Stupid barrier!" She shook her frame, but appeared to be stuck.

Seiran froze in relief.

"_Pwahaha!_ You guys didn't actually think she was going to jump off the wall did you?" The doll laughed at us again.

"Man... you guys really don't know anything! Space barrier, duh! She can't move freely unless you're in the alternate gallery. In addition to that, unless you've been personally influenced by it, you can neither see nor hear the actions of those from that space."

"That... would explain a lot..."

The doll smirked.

"Wha? Ib!" My attention snapped back to Seiran.

Ib's eyes were open gazing off into an unseen point. Seiran gently set her down, after with she immediately sat up.

"Ib?" Seiran whispered. Slowly she stood up. She spun sharply on her heel and proceeded down the hallway. I shot Seiran a look and we both hurried after Ib. She rounded another corner and continued down a hall, which I had noted, was complete devoid of people.

She stopped and seemed to wait for us to catch up.

Waiting as if to make sure we saw what she was doing, she placed her hand on the blank wall. At first nothing happened, but then a definite shape began to ripple across the surface.

A grand frame materialized on the wall that encased the painting that had so deeply changed the lives of everyone present.


	13. Falling under

**A/N: I'ma going on vacation.**

**For awhile.**

**I'm not going to be in the US...**

**So I wanted to do one more chapter before I left.**

**Enjoy subscribe review~!**

Chapter 13: Falling under

"The Fabricated World." Seiran read aloud. The lights flickered. "Oh... here we go again..." He muttered.

Ib swayed one her feet and tipped backwards.

The reaction was instant. Both Seiran and I shot forward to catch her.

We crashed into each other, but somehow we managed to keep Ib from hitting the ground.

"Uh... That was close..." I sighed.

"I agree. But more importantly... Why am I always on the bottom?!" Seiran glared at me.

"What the hell are you people doing?!" The doll shouted at us.

Okay... So that didn't go as smoothly as planned... It was more of a dog pile really...

I shifted so that I could move Ib as I scooted off of Seiran.

"Seriously! I said her regression stopped, not that it was getting better. Let's get moving people!"

I glanced at Seiran. We both gave a mock solute. "Hai, Kaichou*!"

* * *

An icy cold enveloped me as we sank into the Abyss of the Iopened myeyes again, we were standing in a hallway.

The doll frowned in thought. "Go left first... There's a key... To unlock the door..."

"Wait... I can still do this right?" Seiran set Ib down and turned to face the wall. He flicked his fingers and made a diamond shape, then he reversed the way his wrists was facing. "Unlock!"

There was a whoosh of wind.

And an empty rectangle where the wall once stood.

I felt my mouth dropped. "That... What?! He..."

The doll gave it's raspy laugh again. "Ha! I forgot. Lover boy over here can create doors."

"I... He what?" I was thoroughly confused.

"He can alter the space in the gallery. He got it from you. From your desire to 'be somewhere else'."

Seiran gave his little kid smile. "Thanks daddy! It's saved me from a lot of walking!"

I shuddered.

"It's a nice trick... but that's not going to work."

"What do you mean?"

"Mommy designed this place so that the visitors have to go thought all the areas. So even if you teleport to another area, you'll eventually come back to this one. Unless you solve all the area puzzles, you'll never get out."

"That's kinda scary." Seiran gulped as he picked Ib back up.

"We'd better get going..." An eternity here? I already had eight years experience of what that's like...

At the end off the hall there were two roses sitting in a grey vase, which was on top of a desk.

One was a brilliant cobalt blue, the other was a royal purple.

I plucked both, and placed the purple one over Ib's hands. "Yours." I told Seiran

He sighed. "It still has color...Ah... this miraculous miracle continues."

I rolled my eyes as I shoved the desk out of the way.

Twisting the knob I opened the door.

Seiran gave another heart felt sigh as he followed me inside.

A portrait of a person with white hair hung on the north wall of an empty room. A lone key sat in the middle of the floor.

I picked it up.

THIEF!

My head snapped up.

TTTTTHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEFFFFFFFFFFFF!

The portrait on the wall crawled towards us with surprising speed.

Seiran was already outside of the room before I had even started running.

As soon as I was out He slammed the door shut.

"That... Did NOT happen the last time I was here..." I panted, sitting down on the floor next to Seiran.

"Funny... She said the same thing."

I was about to say something when I heard a sound.

It was the sound of foot steps down the hall...

Seiran and I both looked up.

"M...master... I have finally caught up to you..."

My mouth dropped open. Seiran gulped.

It was The Lady in Red. This time she wasn't even in her frame, she was carrying it.

She gently laid it against the wall and staggered over to us. She shoved me face first into the ground as she threw herself at Seiran.

"Master! Too bad I don't have your ability... I could have been here to greet you much faster... I had to deal with the mannequins...Where have you been anyways?" She threw her hair behind her shoulders in a dramatic gesture.

"Oh! And all that walking... My feet hurt..." She bent her leg back and removed her shoe, chucking it at my head. She did the same with the other shoe.

Did I mention that they were heels?

She moved in for a hug but stopped when she saw Ib in Seiran's arms. Her face wrinkled in disgust.

"Ugh... She's still with you?"

"Now Red..." Seiran shifted uncomfortably.

"Whatever." She pouted.

Seiran seemed to get an idea because his whole face lit up. "Hey... Did anyone else come into the gallery recently?"

She seemed to think. " No... No one new..."

"I see..." He reverted back to sulking. "Well... then... It's been fun." He stepped around me, walking down the hall.

"Now, wait minuet. Master!"She grabbed his arm. "Can't I be of service to you? The gallery has been shifting a lot lately and... I can accompany you and show you around... and..."

"Ah..." Seiran looked away.

"Oh, let her come." said the doll. "She's been here longer than I have, so she probably knows more than I do."

Red gave Seiran puppy eyes.

"Th-that only works with Ib..."

She stared at him harder.

"I'm serious... I think we should be fine with just the doll..."

O O

Seiran caved in. "...Fine..."

And that was that. Ib, The Lady in Red, the doll created by Mary, and Seiran who was created by me, and myself all set out to conquer the gallery once again.

I sighed. How did our measly party of two turn into five, Ib?

.

.

* * *

**A/N: Kaichou means captain or boss.**


	14. The Sky Seen From a Hill

**A/N: I'm sure you've all heard this from me before but….**

**Subscribe favorite review~!**

Chapter 14: The Sky Seen From a Hill

I wasn't until later did I realize the power of having the doll and Red with us. Not only did they know how to solve most of the area puzzles, but now the lady paintings and dolls were on our side.

That just left… the mannequins and assorted paintings. I sighed. It was nice having more than half the gallery on our side…

We ditched the backpack shortly after finding out the water stored inside didn't work. And nothing of note happened until I'd say we were about halfway through the gallery.

We entered a section I had never seen before. It was titled "Forgotten Past".

Seiran gulped. "Home sweet home," he muttered.

I had no idea what he meant.

It was basically a room with several doors. They were all different colors… and it made me curious.

I opened the first door and everyone filled in. It was a library. There were only a few shelves but all the books were different colors. Everyone seemed interested and spread out to look around. Surprisingly even the doll hopped off my shoulder to look around.

Turning a shelf, I grabbed bright blue book and flipped it open.

"Requiem of a Nightmare"

_Life is unpredictable..._

It's so dark here…

_At times it feels like you're falling..._

_Sometimes it feels like you're floating..._

_And at some point in your life it's like you're submerged, deep under water..._

Make it stop…

_You can't breathe..._

_The pressure is excruciating..._

_Darkness everywhere..._

HELP! MAKE IT STOP!

_And you wait,_

_until someone rescues you from this torment..._

No… I know no one is coming…

_Some people wait their whole lives,_

_consumed by the fear that they will die alone..._

So… That it then… I'll just rot here….?

_Some people don't find it at all..._

_But me? I'm one of the lucky ones._

_My savior was Ib. Ib Hart._

I can't believe you came back…

_The girl who journeyed back to this hell in order to save me._

Ib…

I blinked in disbelief. This was... a record? Of the thoughts I had when I was trapped here? With a shaky hand I set the book back in its place on the shelf.

In exchange I grabbed a white book.

_I was unintentionally created. _

Unwanted.

_I was born from darkness. He rejected me, hated me in every way._

Useless… not needed.

_ I looked up to him. He didn't care. He always spends his time dreaming of someone who has already left._

_It's her fault. Her fault… that he's like this. _

Die…

_HER FAULT. He's so miserable. _

_But I can change that. I want to see him smile._

_The way he does when he talks about her…_

If I do this…

_I can make him happy. _

_You see? I'd stain my hands with that beautiful red…_

Just for you…

_So please smile? _

Oh my… I felt like I was intruding on something very private. But it had already captured my interest, I couldn't stop now. I flipped the page. There was a time skip.

_If there's one thing I've learned it's that things never go as planned. _

Why? Why did you do it?

_She so unpredictable. It's annoying. _

_It makes want wring her little neck. _

_To hear those shrill little screams…_

So then why do I find her so interesting?

_No. I can't back away now. I promised I'd do it._

_For him. Anything for him…_

There was another time skip.

_I don't get her. Why? Why is she trying so hard?_

_For her debt? Or is it something more? _

_She's done many tasks to try to solve the greater picture…_

_She could have been long gone by now…_

_She's so strong…_

_No… wait. She's not..._

_Why is she shaking…?_

_She is scared… but I can see the determination. _

_She would die for him…_

But I don't want her to…

_Going to such lengths… _

_You're... You're really something... You know that?_

Time skip.

_No…._

_I can't die here. _

It hurts…

_I need to be with her… She'll never make it! _

Liar… You need her. No the other way around…

_I can't move…._

This caught my attention. Was he going to die? Who was he with? More importantly… Who was the narrator? I paused. No. he can't die… there's still quite a few of pages left. I flipped to the next one.

_It's gone. It just vanished. _

_The pain numbed into small points, eventually disappearing. _

She's also disappeared.

_What…? Where is she?_

_Did she…?_

_No she can't!_

_Unless she's already… dead?_

Time skip.

_I think I'm realizing… _

_Now that I look back._

_When did I decide to follow him? _

_That he was worth it? _

_When did he ever deserve that? What did he do? _

He's not a god…

_I know now. _

_I think... I love her….._

Time skip.

_At first... I wanted nothing more than to kill you... You were after all an invader in the gallery, journeying back for the second time... he obsessed over you, waiting for the day when you would see him hanging on the wall of the gallery. I didn't understand why... But after my first attempt, you tried to save me. I didn't understand why... But I wanted to know. So I watched you, how you handled these situations... And I discovered that you are brave, kind and just... a wonderful person... I'm so glad to have met you...To have traveled with you... To have fallen in love with you..._

_"I...I'm sorry...That I lied... but I...hope you can... forgive me..."_

_But she hadn't heard the last part._

_Because she ran..._

_As fast as she could._

_Out of the room_

_Down the hall..._

_Away from me..._

_God, I'm such an idiot. If... I told her... maybe I would have a chance..._

Hey… I.. I think I like you...

I was brimming in anticipation. This was really interesting. But the last few pages made me do a double take.

_I felt it…._

_When she entered the room. Her presence was everything…_

_when did I become so obsessive?_

_When did I realize that…. I liked her?_

_More so than a friend…. When did I fall so deeply in love?_

_Was it when I woke up and found she wasn't there?_

_Was it when she saved me when I tried to take her own life?_

_An action I'll regret for the rest of my horrible soulless existence._

_She probably came to yell at me some more… whatever…. I can take it… all of it's true anyway…_

_She knelt in front of me. "Seiran…" _

I froze. Ah… I see… So this was his record… Ib… never did tell me what happened. Just the basic outline of who he was. This is more than I ever could have wanted to know. These are his thoughts. This is what really happened. Now I feel like I'm prying…

_She was so radiant… almost like an illusion… She probably is. The real Ib wouldn't want to come back here… knowing what she does…_

_I looked up. What happens now? After she leaves me… what am I suppose to do? Wander this god-forsaken world… and watch while she leaves this place with HIM… Damn… This hurts… so much…_

_If I knew it was gonna be like this I wish we never met…_

_Wait….That's not true…. I cherish the time we spent together. I don't ever want to forget…_

_Then her arms were around me…._

_I was so shocked I couldn't move for a few moments. "It's okay…"_

_She was here…. Really here…. I knew this was her without a doubt. I'm not this creative… I can't mimic her sweet scent… or her soft touch… or…her melodic voice…_

_I carefully embraced her like she could shatter or disappear at any moment._

_ I could have stayed like that forever… this moment… I wish it never had to end. I whispered her name over and over as if it was my life line… the only thing keeping me here._

_But always too soon the moment was over. She pulled away. I thought she was going to turn and leave, but she just smiled warmly at me. "Let's go." She held a hand out…_

_With a shaking grasp of my own I held onto hers._

_We left the hallway … of forgotten memories…._

_Together._

It ended there. I blinked in disbelief of what I had just read. I glanced at Seiran. He held Ib effortlessly with one arm, as he held a book in hi other hand. He was leaning away from Red as she tried to read what he was reading. But he looked up and caught my glance. He gave me a weird look. Of course. I was staring after all...

I looked away quickly. This is awkward… Knowing more about a person than they think you do…. I have to watch what I say now…

I quickly shoved the book back on the shelf. That was more than enough reading for today…

I turned to leave when Seiran gave a yelp of surprise. I cast glanced backwards.

The book he was holding... It was a deep red. That's not… is it?

I peered over his shoulder. And gasped. They were looking at the middle of the book. But apparently it was an unfinished story. Because the words were being written right in front of us.

_People… Are never who they say._

Liar…

_They all wear a false mask. _

_They are who they say, till it comes off._

_Until it suits no purpose, they are exposed to what they truly are, or they just don't think you're worth the effort to even lie anymore._

_I don't know you…_

_I don't know anyone._

_You're all phantoms. Spectators who pretend to care._

_.  
_

The writing stopped. Everyone was silent, till the doll spoke. "I get the feeling Marie is really close..."

There was a deafening crash. The reaction was instant. We all bolted out of the library.

One of the doors that was shut was now open. It had an orange color.

There was another crash followed by the sound of shattering glass.

Seiran's eyes widened when he noticed where the sounds were coming from. He took off running, so did Red. The doll and I followed shortly after.

I gasped in surprise at the sight. Behind the orange door was a portrait of Seiran, encased in a regal gold frame, the glass to it, shattered.

By…

Ib.


	15. Wish

**A/N: Ah.**

**Inspiration slapped me in the face this morning. **

**Therefore I wrote another chapter.**

**Enjoy subscribe review.**

Chapter 15: Wish

I blinked. How can that be? She's right there, being carried by Seiran. Is she a fake?

No… She's definitely real... he's been carrying her the entire time!

Then who's that standing over there? There can't be two….

But they look identical!

She held a pallet knife. The hand which held it was bleeding.

She glared at us. When none of us moved, she decided that we weren't worth her time. She turned back to the painting. Pulling back her hand, she smashed the hilt of the pallet knife into the already cracked glass.

Glass shards flew through the air mixed with crimson blood. It stained the floor and dripped from Seiran's portrait.

That got him going. "Ib! Stop! What are you doing?!"

She threw her head back and let out a shrill laugh. "I'm destroying it! What does it look like?"

"Wha-" He gasped in shock.

"It's my justice you see~!" She gave a wide grin. "I'm going to get rid of all the darkness here. That includes… A filthy liar such as yourself!" She cackled.

She slammed the hilt over the portrait again. A mess of blood and glass splattering to the ground at her feet.

"Ib stop!" Seiran cried. He took a step forward.

"Oh ho? Are you going to beg? For your pathetic miserable life?!" She slammed the hilt once more. Her hand had turning into a gory mess, flesh hanging off, dripping an unbelievable amount of blood.

"You IDIOT!" He yelled. "I'm telling you to stop, because you're hurting yourself! Please! I'll tear it to shreds myself later if that's what you want! Just… don't hurt yourself…"

Her eyes widened. Her expression twisted into one of rage.

"LIAR!" She shrieked. "Stop it! Stop pretending like you care!"

"I'm not! I do care!" he cried.

"It's not that you lied in the first place. But now I can't believe anything you say." She sneered.

"But that was-"

"Excuses! People are never who they say! They keep lying and lying until you're not even worth the effort to lie to anymore! Well I know now! I've cracked that false mask of yours!"

"Ib I-"

"How can you still argue? Didn't you try to kill me yourself?! I can't trust any of the words that come from a killer like you!"

Seiran froze. He had completely stopped moving.

She smiled in victory. "A lying mongrel should just rot in hell. Be grateful!" She laughed hysterically.

"Ib…" Sieran watched in horror as Ib drew her hand back over and over. There was a sharp splintering noise, the greater part of the panel began to crack into vein-like segments. The hand that held the pallet knife was so torn and riddled with glass fragments, it could no longer hold the hilt.

So she switched hands.

I moved to stop her but the doll prevented me.

"No. This is for him to solve. If he can't stop her, then he shouldn't have come."

"What?! I can't just sit and watch this-" I blinked in surprise. Seiran stood in front of me and passed Ib, the one he had been carrying, over to me. He smiled blissfully. "Take care…"

And with that he turned and walked towards the one at the other side of the room.

Before she could ram the hilt down again, Seiran grabbed her wrist.

"Let go of me! You!" She screamed and struggled against him, but it was useless.

He quickly disarmed her and let her go.

"What? Are you going to kill me now?" She glared at him.

He stared at her sadly before slamming his fist into the frame. All the remaining glass shattered in one mass explosion. "Was this what you wanted?"

Ib stared at him wide eyed.

"What are you doing…" Ib gasped.

"It is my lady's wish…."

"That's….not…"

He blinked then seemed to realize. "Oh… did you want to kill me with your own hands?"

She flinched as he knelt down next to her, handing her the knife….

* * *

_In that moment… I was truly prepared to die. I didn't care. I was only alive because of her if you really think about it…. _

_If she truly wishes it…_

_I guided the blade to my heart._

_"It's always been yours…" I mused. _

_"What… are you…..saying…..?"_

_"You were right you know…" I closed my eyes."I…Have been wearing a mask up till now…. And you broke it…"_

_"Why are you….."_

_"This is me. In a way I'm doing this for myself as well… I'm at my best fulfilling those wishes you have… "_

_ I smiled and waited but I didn't feel the blade cut through. I opened my eyes. Her hands were shaking. _

_I reached in my pocket and handed her my rose. The miracle she had created…_

_"This will be easy…Okay?"_

_She dropped the knife with a sharp clatter. I grasped her hands with one of mine. _

_"Why?... why?…would….. you…."_

_"Because... I need you… If you're not there...then I don't need to be either…"_

_"You…"_

_"Because you're special… Because you're different from everyone…because for a long time… never getting the chance to tell you…"_

_ "Because I… love you…"_

_Staring at me in shock, she sank back on her heels. _

_She smiled blissful. "Ah… It seems... you win. All I ever wanted was to hear those words… To be told I was loved. And that I was special. That I was needed…. That look… You truly had no regrets and nothing to loose…_

_She pushed the rose back into my hands, and stood up. _

_"I'm sorry…Truth teller…" She said. She grasped my scratched up hand and clasped it in her own, vanishing in a flash of light._


End file.
